Pożar
by euphoria814
Summary: Miniatura lekko szalona, pod BDSM GP, więc elementy BDSM widoczne acz nie aż tak rzucające się.


**tytuł: Pożar**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Chicago Fire**  
 **pairing: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide**  
 **info: dla BDSM GP 2015 - prompt 7 - krępowanie / kanon? to w zasadzie PWP, a przynajmniej chciałam napisać właśnie coś takiego / wiem, że wprowadzanie nowego fandomu powinno się zaczynać od długiego, wielorozdziałowego ficka, który przedstawiłby postacie, ale do tego może jeszcze dojdziemy :) na razie AU - mieszanka fragmentów sezonów - i co ważniejsze - nieosadzone w żadnym konkretnym czasie**

* * *

Severide jest pewien, że jak po niemal każdej akcji trafią na dywanik do szefa, ale tym razem będzie to dla niego wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne, ponieważ Casey nie zrobił nic złego. Jego i tylko jego winą było, że zachował się jak ostatni idiota i wszedł do zawalającego się budynku wbrew rozkazom. Przeważnie, kiedy je łamią, robią to solidarnie wraz ze strażakami, ale tym razem popełnił o jeden błąd za wiele i może faktycznie posunął się za daleko.  
Włosy na jego ręce są osmalone. Spalone doszczętnie, ponieważ ściągnął rękawice, aby opatrzyć rany starszej kobiecie, której udzielił pierwszej pomocy w sypiącym się budynku. Od dwóch minut miał być na zewnątrz i gdyby posłuchał rozkazu nie śmierdziałby spalonym mięsem. Nie opiekł się nawet, aż tak bardzo. Włosy odrosną lub nie – dziewczyny i tak za nimi nie przepadały.  
Severide jest zatem przygotowany na długą reprymendę i każdy oczekuje tutaj, że wraz z Caseyem wejdą do remizy, przygotowując się na konfrontację z szefem. Dlatego kurwa zamiera mu na ustach, gdy Matt nagle wpycha go do składziku na mundury i hełmy. Drzwi zatrzaskują się za nimi, gdy mężczyzna popycha go dalej do środka pomieszczenia.  
\- Co z tobą nie tak? – pyta Casey.  
Severide nie ma nawet jak odpowiedzieć, bo niższy mężczyzna popycha go dalej z taką siłą, że Kelly prawie upada. Ściąga za sobą kilka mundurów i wie, że cholera, ale jeśli zaraz przyłoży Caseyowi to tym razem może się zakończyć zawieszeniem. A straż pożarna to wszystko co mu pozostało. Ta praca jest jego życiem.  
\- Casey – warczy ostrzegawczo.  
\- Zwariowałeś?! – krzyczy jednak dalej Matt.  
Ręce mężczyzny oplatają jego bicepsy, gdy jest podciągany do góry z zaskakującą łatwością. Casey może być od niego niższy, ale nie oznacza to, że jest słabszy. Wydaje się wyprowadzony z równowagi i Severide milknie, ponieważ takim nie widział go nigdy. Nawet po tym jak rozstali się z Hallie.  
Casey wygląda jak wariat. Jego oczy błyszczą jak w gorączce i oddycha przez otwarte usta. Na jego policzku są nadal widoczne ciemne smugi. Obaj śmierdzą potem i po prostu spalenizną. Spodnie Severide'a są nadpalone, a kurtkę zostawił w ich wozie. Przeważnie, gdy akcja dobiegała końca, ściągali z siebie jak najwięcej mogli, aby wpuścić jak najwięcej świeżego powietrza.  
Klatka piersiowa Caseya unosi się i opada, jakby mężczyzna przebiegł naprawdę jakąś niewyobrażalną odległość. Mężczyzna patrzy na niego, potrząsając głową, ale nie mówi nic więcej. W pewnej chwili Severide widzi jak Matt podnosi rękę do góry i jest pewien, że zaraz dostanie w twarz.  
Casey jednak chwyta za ramiączko jego bokserki i pociąga za nie tak mocno, że materiał koszulki zostaje mu w ręku. Severide wie, że jego ciało błyszczy od potu, ale Matt nawet nie spogląda na jego klatkę piersiową.  
\- Odwróć się – rozkazuje mu Casey.  
\- Co? – pyta.  
Jest tak ogłupiały, że wykonuje polecenie niemal instynktownie. I czuje jak Matt podciąga do góry jego ręce. Severide nie zdąża nawet mrugnąć, a jego nadgarstki zostają skrępowane przez coś, co wygląda jak czerwone strażackie szelki. Ma ochotę zakpić, że zawsze podejrzewał, że Casey był grzecznym skautem, ale głos zamiera mu w ustach, gdy czuje jak Matt zdejmuje mu spodnie.  
Nie bardzo ma jak zaprotestować, bo jego dłonie są przywiązane do cholernego haczyka na mundury. I wie, że to porządna konstrukcja, bo sam zabezpieczał to pomieszczenie, żeby ich hełmy i kurtki nie spadały, gdy gwoździe odkształcały się pod ciężarem ich specjalnych ubrań. Może szarpać się ile chce, ale to na nic.  
\- Casey – warczy, gdy powiew zimnego powietrza dociera do jego nagich pośladków.  
Milknie, gdy na jego tyłek spada pierwszy cios.  
\- Mogłeś umrzeć – podejmuje Casey w końcu. – Umrzeć! – powtarza głośniej i uderzenie tym razem jest mocniejsze.  
Severide kręci się w miejscu i próbuje uciec, ale to trochę bezskuteczne. Jego nogi są zaplątane przez upuszczone spodnie i bieliznę. Gdyby nie fakt, że wisi zawieszony za ręce, pewnie by się wywrócił. Casey go jednak podtrzymuje drugą ręką, jakby się upewniał, że Kelly zostanie na miejscu.  
\- Nie wykonujesz rozkazów – warczy dalej Matt, a na jego pośladek spada teraz o wiele lżejszy cios.  
Jakby to nawet nie był główny zarzut.  
\- Nie dbasz o siebie!. – Tym razem obrywa mocniej i ma ochotę zaprotestować, ale dociera do niego, że Casey ma rację.  
\- Nie słuchasz nikogo! – rzuca Matt i Severide'owi wydaje się, że mężczyźnie załamuje się głos.  
\- Masz w nosie, że ktokolwiek… - Casey nie kończy, ale to nie oznacza, że kolejne ciosy nie spadają na jego pośladki.  
Jest tak obolały po walce o życie tej kobiety, że dopiero teraz dochodzi do niego, że obrywa niczym innym, ale ręką Matta. Mężczyzna czasem zatrzymuje się na jego pośladku dłużej, jakby chciał pogładzić miejsce, które uderzył. Kolejne razy jednak padają raz po raz. I Severide czuł tak wiele bólu w swoim życiu, że dopiero, gdy jego tyłek jest mocno czerwony i pali żywym ogniem – jego nerwy zaczynają reagować. Stara się ponownie uciec od ręki Matta, ale nie może. Zwisa na swoich nadgarstkach bezwolny i pozwala, aby kolejne fale bólu wprowadzały go w dziwne otępienie. Które czuł już wcześniej, gdy cholerny dach cholernego domu się dzisiaj zawalił.  
Może przez tę krótką sekundę myślał, że zginie, ale możliwe, że było mu wszystko jedno. Ten ból jednak teraz jest całkiem realny i ku jego przerażeniu z jego ust wyrywa się dziwne łkanie. Wie, że nie płacze. On nigdy nie płacze. Ale tych emocji jest tak wiele. Strach o kobietę, o siebie, zaskoczenie, przerażenie i w końcu ulga, gdy jednak udało mu się wyjść cało. Wstyd, że narażał innych. Widział, że Casey wraz z chłopakami byli już w połowie drogi, aby wrócić do zawalającego się do środka domu. Że narażaliby życie dla niego – przez cholerną lojalność, z którą sobie nigdy nie potrafił poradzić.  
I czuje to wszystko otaczające go, zaciskające się na nim. Tonie w tych uczuciach, których nigdy nie chciał nazwać.  
Nie wie czy zaczął płakać czy to pot na jego policzkach. Casey jest tak cichy, że w pomieszczeniu rozlega się tylko odgłos uderzeń i ich oddechów. Ma ochotę poprosić Matta, aby na niego jeszcze raz nawrzeszczał, ale wie, że Casey tego dla niego nie zrobi. To oznaczałoby, że mógłby wrócić do poprzedniej złości na cały świat. Podszytej tchórzem, którym przez całe życie był.  
\- Dość – szepcze.  
Matt nie słyszy za pierwszym razem.  
\- Dość – powtarza i ręka zawisa w powietrzu.  
Przez chwilę jest przerażony, bo czuje się pozostawiony sam sobie. Nie wie czy będzie się w stanie ruszyć. Czuje się tak bezwolny jak nigdy. Ciepłe dłonie jednak obejmują go nagle w pasie, gdy Matt podciąga go do góry i opiera o mundury. Szelki zostają rozwiązane i on sam osuwa się po ścianie, aż jego obolały tyłek dotyka podłogi. Płytki są chłodne i to jest prawie okład na jego obite pośladki. Poczułby pewnie ulgę, gdyby na nich nie siedział, powodując tylko większy ból.  
Casey patrzy na niego wzrokiem, którego Severide nie potrafi zinterpretować. Ma ochotę spytać co to było, ale głos ponownie zamiera mu w ustach.  
\- Severide, wywłoko! – słyszy wyraźnie Leslie.  
Chris musi być razem z nią. Jak i cała remiza.  
\- Wychodźcie. Boden na was czeka! – informuje ich Shay.  
Severide nie ma pojęcia czy uda mu się wstać, ale wtedy Casey wyciąga do niego dłoń.

***

Czas jest dziwnie rozciągnięty, nie do końca dociera do niego wszystko. I chociaż słyszy słowa kapitana, przelatują koło niego. Bardziej uderza go ostry, ale już zmęczony ton głosu dowódcy. Casey wysłuchuje wszystkiego w ciszy, potem przepraszają i wychodzą na zewnątrz wpadając wprost na kolegów, którzy czekają na nich przed gabinetem.  
\- Zabieram cię do domu. Powinieneś jechać do szpitala, ale… - zaczyna Shay.  
\- Jedzie ze mną – wchodzi jej w słowo Casey, kompletnie go zaskakując.  
Ich oczy spotykają się na krótką chwilę i Severide nie jest pewien co widzi.  
\- Wiem, że jesteś wściekły, ale on jest w szoku – rzuca Shay i widać, że jest zirytowana.  
Emocje całego dnia odcisnęły się na niej równie mocno.  
\- Jeśli chcesz na niego nawrzeszczeć… - ciągnie dalej Leslie.  
\- Jedzie ze mną. Nie skończyliśmy rozmawiać. Severide – rzuca Casey, spoglądając na niego przez ramię.  
Kelly wie, że nogi same go prowadzą. Wie, że powinien też jakoś uspokoić Shay.  
\- Pogadamy później – obiecuje jej i Leslie spogląda na niego, marszcząc brwi.  
Casey jednak jest już przy samochodzie. I Severide nie wie nawet jakim cudem znaleźli się tak szybko na zewnątrz. Mężczyzna otwiera dla niego drzwi pasażera i potem zasiada za kierownicą bez żadnego słowa.  
Jazda odbywa się w dziwnym milczeniu, ale Severide nie czuje się spięty. Jego pośladki bolą. To jest tak pierwotne uczucie, że pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu zdaje sobie sprawę, że żyje. A życie boli. Ta myśl uderza go szczególnie mocno.  
\- Jesteśmy – rzuca Casey.  
Wychodzą z samochodu i idą ramię w ramię do domu Matta. Nie był tu tak długo, że wszystko niemal wygląda obco. Niby wie, gdzie Casey trzyma drugi klucz, zna kształt skrzynki na listy, ale wspomnienia są tak odległe, że wydają się należeć do kogoś innego.  
Matt odwiesza kurtkę. Pobieżny prysznic nie zmył z nich całego brudu i Severide zastanawia się o czym będą rozmawiać. Nie widzi żadnego tematu, który mieliby do poruszenia, a Casey stoi w niewielkim korytarzyku i spogląda na niego tak, jakby czegoś szukał w jego twarzy. Mężczyzna robi ostrożny krok w jego stronę i stają tak blisko, że Severide może zobaczyć każdą plamkę w jego tęczówkach, zaczerwienienie białek wywołane wysoką temperaturą, z którą mieli do czynienia wcześniej.  
Casey unosi dłoń i zaciska ją na sztywnym materiale jego dżinsów. Jego pośladki zaczynają ponownie palić żywym ogniem i może to rozpala w nim coś, bo jego penis drga w jego spodniach. Rozchyla usta, oddychając głębiej i nie może przestać patrzeć w oczy Matta.  
Casey musi stanąć lekko na palcach, aby byli równi i Severide się niemal tego właśnie spodziewa, ale mężczyzna zamiast tego obejmuje go za kark swoją sporą ręką i siłą ściąga do pocałunku, który nie ma w sobie nic delikatnego. Nie gryzą się, ale Matt miażdży jego usta, jakby chciał się dostać do środka za wszelką cenę i dokonać tam takiego spustoszenia, jakie sam czuje.  
Severide oddycha z trudem przez usta i wyrywa mu się jęk, gdy paznokcie Caseya wbijają się boleśnie w jego tyłek. Chce spytać co się do cholery dzieje, ale wie, że wtedy to zaklęcie pryśnie. A chce zobaczyć do czego to wszystko doprowadzi. Między nimi zawsze było tak wiele nierozładowanych emocji, ze teraz niemal czuje, że jego skóra jest naelektryzowana.  
Casey przerywa pocałunek tak nagle jak go rozpoczął i spogląda na niego, jakby znowu czegoś szukał. Tym razem trwa to o wiele krócej.  
\- Do sypialni na piętrze – mówi mężczyzna.  
I Severide nie zwleka. Jego nogi same go niosą i czuje na sobie wzrok Caseya, który nie opuszcza go ani na krok. Zostaje pchnięty na łóżko i to go wcale nawet nie dziwi. Jego spodnie zostają brutalnie zdjęte i Matt nawet nie czeka, aż on się ułoży wygodniej. Po prostu przywiera do jego bielizny, która musi dalej pachnieć jak dym. Jak ogień. Może to jest właśnie pożar – to co ich pożera.  
Severide rozsuwa nogi instynktownie, dając mężczyźnie lepszy dostęp i Casey wsuwa się tak, unieruchamiając jego biodra. Kelly ma ochotę zażartować, że powinni mieć jakieś bezpieczne słowo, ale jeden rzut oka na Matta mówi mu, że jego tyłek może nie wytrzymać kolejnej porcji klapsów, a na pewno takie otrzymałby za pyskowanie.  
Zresztą jego biodra prawie wyrywają się w przód, gdy Casey w końcu wkłada sobie jego członek do ust i ssie, nie przejmując się kompletnie niczym. Jakby był cholernie głodny jego fiuta od dłuższego czasu.  
Severide ma ochotę zadławić go na sobie, ale ciężar mężczyzny nie pozwala mu na żadne ruchy. Półleży na cholernym idealnie pościelonym łóżku ich harcerzyka, a jego wgniecione w materac pośladki pulsują bólem. Nie wie czy powinien skupić się na nich i fakcie, że pewnie jutro nie siądzie, czy tym że oczy zachodzą mu łzami od tego jak Matt obrabia jego fiuta. Góra i dół. Doskonale to zna. I to ciepło, w którym znika jego członek. Usta nie powinny różnić się od ust, ale tym razem to coś innego i nie przypadkowe spotkanie. Matt jest nieubłagany i jak wszystko w swoim życiu i to robi naprawdę dokładnie. Upewnia się, że członek Severide jest śliski od jego śliny. Że jego główka jest tak wrażliwa, że te ruchy językiem wokół niej doprowadzają go do kolejnego suchego szlochu. Severide nie płacze, ale jego oczy są wilgotne. To jest za wiele. Jego jądra, ciężkie i twarde, zaciskają się, gdy protestuje przed orgazmem, który chce przyjść zbyt wcześnie.  
Kiedy w końcu decyduje się jednak dojść, Casey zaciska dłoń u podstawy jego penisa, wyrywając z niego krzyk zaskoczenia i może rozczarowania. Był tak bliski szczytu i zepchnięto go niczym cholernego Syzyfa. Chce wejść z powrotem na Olimp. Niemal czuje smak ambrozji, ale to jego własna cholerna sperma, bo Casey wciska mu swój język do ust.  
\- Poczekasz na mnie – informuje go mężczyzna.  
To nie jest prośba i Matt po prostu opuszcza spodnie w dół, a potem łapie ich penisy w swoją dłoń. Severide wie, że ma większego fiuta, grubszego i zdaje się, że w tej chwili jest nawet cieplejszy, ale jest coś w penisie Caseya, że nie potrafi odwrócić od niego wzroku. Może to jak doskonale pasuje do jego własnego, gdy Matt używając śliny stara się nadać im jakąś wygodną śliskość. W końcu się jednak poddaje i zaczyna z precyzją kogoś, kto robił to już nie raz, powolny ruch w tę i z powrotem, wypychając biodra w swoją dłoń, jakby ta prędkość nie była dostateczna nawet dla niego.  
Severide nie wie dlaczego Casey nie przyspiesza, ale ma ochotę przekląć go. Czego nie robi, bo jego usta znowu zostają zamknięte przez wyjątkowo gorzki pocałunek. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie wie jak smakuje. Każdy w jakimś punkcie życia się tego dowiaduje. Nie jest fanem podobnych pocałunków, ale nie potrafi nie rozchylić przed Mattem ust.  
\- Casey – wzdycha po raz pierwszy i nie rozpoznaje swojego głosu.  
\- Severide – odpowiada mężczyzna.  
Witają się tak każdego dnia w remizie, w ten sposób właśnie ogłaszając, że zauważyli swoją obecność i są jej w pełni świadomi. Severide zaczyna zastanawiać się czy dostanie erekcji, gdy tylko następnego ranka wypowiedzą swoje nazwiska.  
Casey zaczyna dyszeć w jego kark, a potem niespodziewanie zagryza na jego obojczyku zęby, jakby powstrzymywał się przed krzykiem. Severide przez krótką chwilę niczego nie widzi, a jego biodra same drgają, kiedy jego penis pulsuje. Ręka Matta dalej obrabia jego fiuta co jest czystą torturą, bo jego jądra są już puste i niemożliwym jest, aby doszedł kolejny raz, chociaż jego członek zdaje się nie w pełni to pojmować.  
Jęczy, gdy Casey nie przestaje. Odtrąca jego dłoń, dysząc, a w kącikach jego oczu na pewno są łzy. Ich koszulki są wilgotne od potu i spermy. Kiedy upada z powrotem na plecy, nie może przestać się gapić w sufit.  
Casey nie rusza się obok i Severide po kilku minutach zerka, aby sprawdzić czy mężczyzna czasem nie zasnął. Sam jest tak wypompowany, że nie wie jak wróci do siebie. Jego nogi są jak z waty, a jego penis zdaje się tak wrażliwy, że przypadkowe powiewy powietrza go drażnią. W życiu nie widział, aby jego fiut był tak nabiegły krwią po. I może to resztki adrenaliny są wpompowywane w jego żyły.  
Nie wie co teraz i kiedy napięcie z niego schodzi, nagle uderza go, że uprawiał seks Caseyem ze wszystkich ludzi. Spina się momentalnie i przez jego głowę przechodzi setka różnych scenariuszy.  
\- To nazywasz rozmową? – kpi, ponieważ to potrafi najlepiej.  
Casey nawet na niego nie patrzy, gdy przykrywa ich kołdrą.  
\- Nie będziesz się w ten sposób do mnie odzywał – informuje go Matt i robi to takim tonem, że Severide milknie, a jego kolejna kpina zamiera mu w ustach. Nie mówi też nic, gdy Casey gasi światło, poprawiając przykrycie.


End file.
